Burned (a Makorra Fic)
by Zraya
Summary: Mako returns from a detective case of reported arsons with a shocking surprise - he has been severely burned by his own element. Will Korra be able to heal the young firebender? Read to find out!


Korra sat on the docks of Air Temple Island and exhaled softly, scanning the horizon toward Republic City. She knew her boyfriend had begun working later evenings, but she still missed him dearly when the sun began to set and the city seemed to be the only light. Tonight Mako was investigating numerous arson reports in the Northern Districts, and she worried, despite his advantages against the element. She was about to turn in for the evening when she spotted a small boat heading her way...

Despite Mako's side having won the Revolution, and vanquished the Equalists, grave consequences came along with it. Especially Pro-Bending, considering the arena had been destroyed, which asides from generating lightning for the power plant, was Mako's source of income. Not to mention the scandalous betrayal of Sato, the owner of Future Industries, and their sponsor. Naturally, he had to take on another job. With a good word in from ex-Councilman Tenzin, and the guarantee of Chief Beifong, Mako easily got employed as a detective. He was recently appointed on various numerous arson cases, considering he was the only firebender in the force, he wouldn't have too much problem with it. But a firebender can't be harmed by fire, only if he or she has complete control. However, the overwhelming flames of the last house burnt down cost Mako's control, and it was enough for him to get third-degree burns all over his back and torso. Immediately after the Waterbending Firefighting Force had been called in, he was being taken to the Air Temple Island, considering he was of Tenzin's responsability, and that Korra had learned healing from the best of the best. Only she could save him, as his body lay limp against Lin's grap, groanings escaping his lips.

Excitement fueled Korra as she quickly made her way to the end of the dock, shouts of greetings escaping her lips as she saw the ferry operator land. Her eyes searched for Mako first, but incidentally found Lin first. Her fast-paced jog came to a halt. Why was the Police Chief on a ferry to the island, and at such a late hour? And where was the man she had finally won as her lover? That was when she finally spotted her boyfriend, leaning against Lin in what looked like a painful agony. Her halt was short-lived and she was back to a brisk run toward the dock as the two police staff made their exit, a staggering one at that as Mako seemed to almost topple onto the dock even with Lin's guidance. "Mako!" she gasped, unwilling herself to make a scene with screams that would awake Tenzin and his family. She moved to hug him fast and loosened her grip when he responded with a loud groan. She looked to Lin for a response, any reasoning, any information on what had happened.

''Come on, you have to be faster than this!'' Commanded the Chief of Police, but it came to no avail. At such a late hour, managing to get a ferry was a lucky strike, and these burns couldn't possibly be healed by medics at the hospital. Korra was truly the only hope if he was to survive. At the moment, what kept him alive was his burning will... ironically. The moment he felt Korra's strong arms wrapping around him, he fully leaned himself on her, eyes finding hers for a moment before he groaned in utter agony, his eyes fluttering close. ''Please, Korra, we'll explain later, but we need you to heal him.'' Said Beifong hurriedly. After having vouched for the young firebender, Lin had actually grown to care for him in a maternal way.

Excitement quickly turned to worry, which quickly transformed into fear as Lin barked orders and demanded help with the young detective. Reluctant after the first round of pain she caused from contact, she gingerly became another source of strength to walk Mako into the temple, specifically to a healing chamber with a large pool of water, similar to the one Kya had so effectively kept Jinora alive during her coma-like state in the Spirit World. She turned to Lin upon entry and quietly requested her dismissal, claiming she would take care of him and that he'd be back to report his condition the following day. While the Police Chief attempted to offer leadership and commands in the healing of her right-hand officer, Korra turned to her boyfriend and sighed. Even with the barking orders of Lin echoed over her shoulder, she gently touched her upper torso and watched him wince. "What happened to you..." she sighed again, waiting for Lin to depart.

Mako barely felt his body being carried along between Korra and Lin. He had lost any trace of consciousness, due to the agonizing pain, while his body fought to keep him alive. The occasional groaning or grunt of sheer pain escaing his lips, being completely unaware of his surroundings as he was being taken into a healing chamber, filled with spiritual water from the Northern Water Tribe, brought by Kya. ''Lin!'' Tenzin's crying voice came forward, and the airbender attempted his best to keep her away from the chamber as Korra took him inside. He felt himself being stripped of his clothing, before his body entered the spiritual pool.

Tenzin gripped Korra's shoulder with a questioning look at the situation, but soon gestured Lin outside the room, knowing that all would be explained in the morning. With the badgering Chief no longer over her shoulder, Korra turned her attention back to Mako, her heart aching as she watched his face form a grimace with every movement. "H..Hang on for a minute. This might.." she cooed, attempting to comfort him as she pulled his uniform off as gingerly as she could. His cries of pain made her stop, but only for a moment or two. After the removal of his white tank top, the burns were as visible as ever. And she looked from his torso to his eyes, unable to bring herself to accept that her boyfriend could have been harmed by something his entire being seemed to be made up of. With slow movements and a loving hand, they both worked until his entire upper body was in the bath, watching his reactions to the water as she prepared for the worst.

Mako slowly seemed to regain consciousness, as he felt some of the pain relieving. His eyes would flicker open and close, occasionally catching glimpses of Korra's glowing hand working over him. While the burns didn't fade, which would definitely turn into scars, the worst seemed to be fading slowly. Besides, the coldness of the water already dropped his temperature, making it all the better for him as he changed between consciousness and unconsciousness. Finally, he gave up. His eyes closed, vitals hanging on the line, indicating he was still alive, but barely. If not for Korra's quick intervention, who knows how much longer would have he survived? The night passed through. Even Master Katara was brought from the compound to aid Korra in the healing. And the next day, Mako slowly opens his eyes, before finding a cluster of people all around him. Lin. Tenzin. Asami. Bolin. Katara and her unmistakable blue eyes. ''Korra..''

Embarassed, Korra wiped at her eyes feverishly upon hearing her name. She was not one to cry, especially in front of all her peers and friends. Before she could even react, Bolin tackled his older brother and wept loudly and dramatically, rambling on and on about how he would have had to handle the funeral plans and that the responsibility was just too overwhelming for him. She watched Mako sigh heavily and return the hug for his overdramatic sibling. And suddenly, his eyes were on her even whilst Bolin was in his grasp. All she could do was over a halfsmile, one of her true characteristics as she wiped away the last of her tears of relief to finally see him awake.

''Go easy on me, little bro..'' Mako groaned, still half in pain, yet, a small smile played on his lips, at Bolin's display of affection. He patted his back the best he could, closing his eyes during the embrace before the earthbender slowly retrieved himself, ''It... hurts. Fire hurts.'' He said, in a hazy voice, ''Never.. before..'' He continued, and shuddered. ''It had hurt me.'' He completed the sentence, and then his gaze traced all over the present people. He looked directly at Korra, before tugging at her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. ''Thank you.'' He said, squeezing her hand.

The feeling of his hand in hers finally put Korra over the edge as more tears welled up in her blue eyes as she returned his thanks with a squeeze. Even with her friends in the room, she was overwhelmed with a sickly mixture of fear, worry, separation, and the possibility of loss, and without a moment to lose she wrapped her arms around his already scarring shoulders and sobbed. Sobbed for him, for her disbelief that the lessons Katara had spent years giving her had worked, sobbed for the slight embarassment she felt for displaying such an intense emotion in a room full of spectators. But she couldn't help it. She loved this person, and this person had almost died. It was a little too overwhelming that she had played some part in stopping the early demise.

Mako gasped in pain as Korra suddenly launched at him, and he groaned heavily, yet, he managed to wrap both of his scarred arms around his girlfriend's powerful torso, hugging her tightly in their embrace, ignoring the pain as he patted her back, fingers curling through her shirt as he sighed, ''Korra, it's fine. I'm fine. Because of you.'' He whispered, only audible because of her, ''It's what kept me alive. You. Our love.'' He said, tucking a few of her loosened strands behind her ear, eyes half-closed, half-opened, ''I love you.''

Her eyes widened and she blinked slowly. Despite those three words being uttered between the two of them over the past few weeks, it had a whole new feeling this time. She leaned closer toward him then hesitated. Glancing over her shoulder, the group of concerned individuals still lingered. "He's a bit tired from the whole ordeal everyone," she said as casually as she could bear, "and I think some rest alone would help." Her slightly tearful eyes seemed to be enough for everyone to leave them alone. The group lingered only for a moment more to wish Mako a quick recovery, but soon departed the room leaving only the brightly lit spare bedroom for the two. With the door closed, Korra moved to embrace her boyfriend, much more gentle this second time. And with only a mere inch between their lips, she moved to kiss him. "I love you, too." She murmured as she pulled away from his lips for only a moment.

Mako's fingers slowly stroked along Korra's cheekbone, staring lovingly at her blue eyes, a half smile on his features. If anything, after last night, the one thing that could make him smile was Korra. ''Tired is an understatement,'' Mako kept his words audible for himself and Korra, as they kept their relatively close embrace, and he nodded at Korra's words, ''I appreciate all of your concern. But I'm fine. Considering.'' He tried to shrug his broad shoulders, and as they departed, wishing his best recovery, he nodded with an appreciative gaze. ''Can you dim the lights? It's too bright in here,'' He said, while one of his fingers absentmindedly played with her hair, and the moment their lips touched, if only a bare touch, he smiled even wider.

With dimmed lights and the curtains slightly drawn, her fingers found their way to the burn marks on his shoulders and upper torso. Sighs escaped her lips after they had just moments ago been so intent on kissing Mako's. Eyes full of concern were soon met by eyes full of reassurance as her hand was stopped by his. "I..just can't believe it happened. Mako..what would I have possibly done without you?" Instead of tears falling this time though, her hands fell to gently caress the marks on his lower abdomen.

''You would go on and become the greatest Avatar this world would have seen, and you'd be kicking ass. You'd find a man who loved you, and have a family...'' He said, and while he said hypothetical words, it hurt even more than the scarring burns on his body. ''I'm fine, Korra,'' He whispered, and while one of his fingers laced through hers, gently rubbing her skin, he winced at her touch on his lower abdomen.

She offered a sarcastic smirk to his hypothetical words, knowing that they hurt even for him to acknowledge the 'what ifs'. "And what man could handle this hot-headed, always angry, half-baked Avatar?" Her hand lowered and brushed against the upper part of his pants. "I'd rather be with my burned boyfriend than live a moment of my life with some normal family and a lifetime of kicking ass."

''I know I'm one of a kind, but I'm pretty sure you could find another man like me.'' He said, shrugging his broad shoulders as he suddenly averted his gaze from her, amber eyes glancing through the half-closed window, at the horizon. ''No, you wouldn't.'' He said, and turned to her, his hand clasping her wrist, ''You're the Avatar, Korra.'' He whispered, ''You have a duty. A task. Not to me. But to the whole world. So you have to promise... whatever happens to me, you'll move on.''

She withdrew her hand from his abdomen and almost retorted with an argument. It wasn't fair, being the Avatar. All her life she was told that she had a responsibility to the world and to leave love and earthly ties out of it. But how could she? Mako was HER world. And almost losing him made her want to direct her duty to him and him alone. With purpose in her eyes, she again embraced her boyfriend. "I just can't promise you that-" she whispered as she was positioned slightly over him, her lips catching his before he could respond to her answer. Her hands gripped his shoulders and moved to feel his face, his arms, his hair. She had to feel him again, to reassure her that her world was still hers to keep.


End file.
